Retail Therapy
by xxdonedirtcheapxx
Summary: Missing Scenes from 3x03 and 3x04. A little more insight into the Klefan and Rebekah shopping trip.


I am starting to think I need to combine all my Klebekah one shots into multi-chapter format to keep them all together. I may start doing that with my next one. This had been sitting on my computer for a while and I finally decided to share it. :)

**Set after 3x03 and during 3x04**

* * *

"All right, let's go," Klaus sighed as he watched his sister throwing a tempor tantrum over her wrecked coffin.

Even if she was stark raving mad and had lost the only thing keeping him from his hybrids, the sight of her put him at ease in a way nothing else had in years.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly, looking up from the satin material of the lining she had been pawing at with her still well-manicured nails.

"We have a date with a witch," Klaus quipped "Of course, not much good it will do us now, seeing as how you lost your necklace. Might as well put you back in that box."

A playful smirk came across his lips which made her scowl.

"I'm just teasing you Rebekah," he quipped, casting a glance over at Stefan "I'll keep you around..._for now_."

The two men headed for the door, but Klaus slowed his pace when he realized his sister wasn't beside him. He turned around to find her standing with her hands on her hips.

"What?" he groaned.

"You don't expect me to go out into the public like this?" she shrugged, running a hand through her tangled curls and staring down at her outfit.

"Like what? You have clothes on, haven't you?...Besides, the color suits you," he smiled, his eyes darting down to the dark blood stain on the front of her white dress.

"Very funny Nik," she rolled her eyes "I need new clothes."

"Great," Stefan sighed "We'll just stop by the nearest mall. Shopping trip with the original vampires..."

His sarcastic smirk did not go unnoticed by Klaus.

"_What_ is a_ mall_?" Rebekah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disdain.

"Big building, lots of stores. Its like a watering hole for teenagers," Stefan smirked.

"Sounds horrible," Rebekah turned up her nose.

"Oh come on. Its just clothes, who cares?" he shrugged.

"Nik," she shot her eyes over at her brother.

Klaus licked the smirk off his own lips and turned his eyes to Stefan.

"Come now Stefan," he shook his head "Don't you remember my sister better than that? Rebekah doesn't want mainstream, ordinary...She wants _designer_."

x

The newly reunited trio walked through the doors of one of the most expensive boutiques in Chicago.

"Can I help you?" a saleswoman approached them with a quizzacle expression.

Klaus smiled warmly at her, turning on his charm.

"Of course you can, love," he locked eyes with her "My sister here needs to find some new clothes. Now you pick out everything in this store that you would buy for yourself but could never afford and line them up in that dressing room over there. And be quick about it."

"Oh, and could you get us some champagne?" Stefan smiled at her, drawing her eyes to his "You_ do_ have champagne, don't you?"

The woman nodded and led Rebekah away.

"I still don't see why we couldn't just take her to a mall," Stefan rolled his eyes as they took seats outside the dressing room.

"When you spend a thousand years with her, you learn its best to just give her what she wants."

Stefan was impressed. He had seen Klaus rip people's hearts from their chests for a lot less than the temper tantrum Rebekah had thrown. With his new memories, he could recall all the times Rebekah had gotten away with it in the short time he had known them. She had a way of getting Klaus wrapped around her thousand year old finger. She didn't back down from him, in fact she stared him straight in the eyes and argued against him. There was probably no one else on earth who could do that and get away with it unscathed. Well, except for the one time that had resulted in her missing practically an entire century.

"You can't be serious?" Rebekah stared at the saleswoman in shock as she followed her to the dressing room with an armful of clothes "People pay good money for this?"

"Rebekah, less talking more shopping," Klaus rolled his eyes "Gloria is waiting."

"Don't rush me," she glared at him "These things take time."

x

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah emerged in yet another skimpy outfit to find her brother sitting alone with his champagne flute filled to the top.

"He needed a few minutes," Klaus took a long drink "Not a bad idea actually..."

"Nik," she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well, what would you have me do little sister, drag him back here by his heels?"

Rebekah gave him a stare that let him know she wanted exactly that.

He smiled in amusement at her expectations and that he would, in fact, do that for her if she asked him if it were anyone else other than Stefan.

"I like that one," he lied about her outfit, hoping to speed things along.

"No you don't," she put her hands on her hips "You don't_ like _anything. They're all hideous."

"Rebekah, just pick something out," Klaus groaned, downing the rest of his drink "Do you know how many girls in this city would love to be in your position right now? You can have anything you want."

"What I want is_ Stefan_," she narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to stare at her reflection in a nearby mirror "And a dress that falls below the knee!"

"Well that's not happening," he shook his head "So either you pick something out or I will."

"_First_ you stick a dagger through my heart and now you want me to hurry up when I've only been back in civilization a few hours?" Rebekah bit at him.

He knew her too well. Covering her hurt with anger. It was a family trait. The look in her eyes brought all the feelings that he had been dreading. He had daggered all of his siblings at one time or another, hadn't seen Finn breathing in over nine hundred years...but he had dreaded facing Rebekah most of all. Dreaded this feeling of guilt...of shame in what he had done. So he did what any Mikaelson would do. He covered his feelings with anger.

"Fine," he leaned back in his seat "Waste more of my time. Go on, have it."

They left three hours later.


End file.
